One Step at a Time
by Bubbles a.k.a. B
Summary: On Hiatus/ Emmet,Jasper,and Bella all work in a dance studio. Only for Bella it isnt just a job,its a passion. To bad its not her only dream. Can she juggle two dreams or will she have to chose one. What happens when love comes, and makes things
1. ChaCha

**I don't own twilight. Just the plot.  
All Human**

* * *

Out of the 365 days in the year, everyone decided to walk today. Fate, hates me, I am currently weaving through crowds of people trying to get to my new job. I am starting as an assistant teacher in a dance studio. The class focuses on different styles of ballroom dances. All I have to do is help break down the dance that the teacher assigns. Now, normally I would be terrified, but the other assistant teachers are friends of mine, so that calms the nerves.

I just walked into the door, when some guy pushed past me, effectively pushing me to the floor.

"Watch out, will you." I yelled at his retreating figure.

"Excuse me? Are you alright?" asked a velvety voice from above me. When I looked up, I was met with a perfect sight. This man was god like. He had bronze hair and emerald green eyes. He was extremely pale, but it worked for him.

"Miss?" he asked once more. I can't believe I just sat there staring at him.

"Yes, I'm fine." I said, as he offered his hand to help me up. When our hands met, I felt this spark; I know he felt it too by the way his eyes snapped up to met mine.

"Edward Cullen." he said, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Bella Swan. Nice to meet you." I said.

"Trust me, the pleasure is all mine." he said, with that dreamy voice. "Where are you headed to?"

"I'm goi… Oh shit… I'm sorry I have to go." I said. I really wanted to stay and talk, but according to the clock, I had two minutes to get into the studio.

"Look who finally made it." yelled Emmet. Emmet is one of the assistant teachers as well. I've known him ever since I started college, so that's about 2 years.

"Sorry, I overslept." I said while I put my stuff in my locker.

"I don't know if you've heard, but there's these things called alarm clocks." teased Jasper. I've known Jasper a long as I've known Emmet. There my best friends. Jasper is the third assistant teacher; he is actually the one who recommended me for this job.

"I set the alarm clock, but after you throw it at the wall it stops beeping." I said.

"That's the fourth alarm clock you've gone through." said Emmet.

"They should make them harder, so they wont break." I whined.

"If you wouldn't throw them at the wall, then they wouldn't need to be harder." said Jasper.

"Why is everyone picking on me today?" I said with a pout.

"We tease you because we love you, but since it's your first day we'll go easy on you." said Emmet, while he gave me a one armed hug.

"How are the girls looking?" Emmet asked. Typical Emmet, the only reason him and Jasper took this job, is because of the girls. The only reason they know the dances is because I would make them practice with me.

"I actually don't know this year, but I do know that my sister, my sister's best friend, and my sister's best friend's brother are going to be here." Jasper replied.

"Dude, since when have you had a sister?" asked Emmet.

"She's a year younger than me, and she goes to a different school than us, but this year she's transferring." said Jasper.

"That's cool; I can't wait to meet her." I said as we made our way to the dance room.

For the second time today, I was pushed to the ground; luckily, this time Jasper caught me before I actually hit the ground.

"Ughh, make way for a real dancer short-stuff." hissed this girl with strawberry blonde hair. "Well Hello, who are you?" she asked as her eyes roamed Emmett's body.

"I'm, as you so nicely put it, short-stuffs best friend." he said while he glared at her.

"Oh." was all she said.

"Can I have everyone's attention." yelled Mrs. Santiago. "I want all the students in the back of the room. Now two of my assistant teachers will show you the dance we will be learning, then they will break it down and help you learn it.

Miss strawberry blonde hair's eyes widened when she realized I was one of the assistant teachers.

"Ok the first dance you will be learning is the Cha-Cha. The Cha-Cha is energetic and with a steady beat." I said.

Emmet and I were going to demonstrate this dance. I think this is one of the reasons the wanted me to take the job so badly. Last year the girl assistant dropped out and Emmet and Jasper had to dance together.

**(I don't know how to write the steps of the cha-cha, so a video will be on my profile)**

"Brilliant, simply brilliant." said Mrs. Santiago said as we finished. "Now my assistants will introduce themselves and explain the rules. Our first lesson will be on Wednesday."

"Here's how things are going to go." yelled Emmet once Mrs. Santiago left. "We don't want any attitude; we don't care if you think you're a better dancer than us. The fact is that were the teachers and you are the students. Also, try not to miss too many classes, because you will fall behind. This last rule is the most important one, so if you are going to remember something from this class make sure this is one of them. This girl, right here." Emmet said while gesturing to me. "Is off limits. If you mess with her, then you're messing with both me and him. Now if you follow those three simple rules, we'll have a good time."

"Ok, now that we got that out of the way, it's time for introductions, we'll start and then we'll go around the room. My name is Bella. This idiot is Emmet and the blonde is Jasper. "I said.

That's how it around the room I wasn't really paying attention till Jasper nudged me and Emmet in the ribs.

"My sister and her friends are next. "he whispered. I looked up just as a drop-dead gorgeous blonde-haired woman started talking. You could definitely tell that she was related to Jasper.

"Hi, my name is Rosalie Hale."

"Hello my name is Alice Cullen" said the excited looking pixie next to Jaspers sister.

"My name is Edward Cullen. "said the velvety voice from this morning. I looked up to find him already staring at me.

"Well that wraps up the introductions. You can either leave or get to know your new classmates until the end of class. " said Jasper. Most people left but there were some people who stayed. "Come on guys I want to introduce you to my sister. "

We followed him towards Rosalie and her friends and watched as Jasper embraced her into a tight hug.

"I've missed you Jasper. "said Rosalie.

" I've missed you too, Rose this is Emmet and Bella. Guys this is my sister Rose."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. "I said while giving her a quick hug. When I looked at Emmet, he was just staring at her. I nudged him in the side and that seemed to break him out of his trance.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Emmet McCarthy." Emmet said very smoothly.

"Hello" she said and once again, they were just staring at each other.

I looked over at Jasper and he was talking to Alice and Edward.

"Emmet and your sister seem to be getting along well. " I said when I got to Jasper.

"Ya, I expected that. Bella this is Edward and Alice. "he said

"Hello it's nice to meet you. " I said.

"It's so great to meet you Bella. I've heard so much about you. I just know were going to be great friends. "Alice said.

"I'm sure we will. " I said. I really like her, she was kind of crazy but fun. Soon Jasper and Alice soon got lost in a conversation, there's another future couple. You could tell by the way they were looking at each other.

"So this is a pleasant surprise." I heard from behind me.

"Yes very pleasant. I didn't take you for the ballroom dance type. "I said.

"I'm not, Alice and Rosalie dragged me here, but I have a feeling I'm going to like it here." he said with a smile that made my heart melt. He looked as if he was going to say something else but we were interrupted by Emmet.

"Bells your going to be late for your class if you don't hurry up." Emmet said while he threw my bag to me.

"What class?" Edward asked.

"A hip hop dance class." I said.

"Wow, ballroom and hip hop that's impressive. Is there anything else in that mix?" he said.

"I'm an English major." I said.

"Ok how did all three of those happen?" he asked.

"What can I say ballroom dance and hip-hop are my passion, and writing is my dream." I said as I made my way towards the door.

"Bella, were gonna hang out later. Do you want to come?" Jasper asked.

"Ya, what time?" I asked.

"How about after your class?" he asked.

"Sure, do you mind coming to pick me up?" I asked.

"No problem, we'll be here." he said.

With that I headed to my class. This morning may have sucked, but this afternoon sure didn't. I have this feeling that were all going to be good friends.

* * *

**How was it? Should I continue?**


	2. Silver Jacket

**Silver Jacket.**

I made it to class just in time. I looked around the room, and noticed that I didn't know anyone. I was a little put off by that, but I tried not to think about it.

"Ok everyone, My name is Christopher Hayden, and I'm the instructor for this class. I'm going to do a short dance, and I want you to follow as much as you can."

**(The video of the dance is on my profile. Watch the girl in the silver jacket I picked her for Bella.)**

"Give it some personality now." Christopher yelled about half way through the dance. "Silver jacket up front."

I didn't know if going up front was a good thing or a bad thing, but I went anyways.

"Alright, good job everyone. You guys aren't as bad as I thought. Now this class was basically to see were you stand. So were ending class early, enjoy your week, and I'll see you on Wednesday. Silver jacket, can you stay after class for a minute?" Christopher said.

"Sure, and my name is Bella." I said.

"Well Bella, you're a great dancer, you have a lot of potential. Have you done any other styles of dance?" he asked.

"Ya, actually I'm an assistant teacher for a ballroom dance class." I said.

"I can see that in your dancing. Is the class here?" he asked.

"Ya down the hall." I said.

"I'll have to come by one of the classes." he said.

"That'd be great, but I actually have to go right now." I said.

"Alright I'll see you next class." he said

"Bye." I said as I mad my way out of the door. I looked around and saw Jasper waiting by his truck.

"How was class?" he asked as I got into the car.

"It was great. He said I had a lot of potential." I said.

"Ha Ha." Jasper laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Are you sure he wasn't trying to get into your pants?" he asked.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Bella, I know the hip-hop teacher he's very friendly. You have potential, pretty much means let's fuck." he said.

"How did you get that?" I asked.

"Every girl that he tells that they have potential, he ends up screwing them." he said.

"Oh." I said.

"Look I don't care if you like him just be careful, and you might not want to tell Emmet about this. You know how he gets when it comes to you." he said.

"Ya I know. Let's just keep this to ourselves." I said.

"Do you like him?" he asked, as we got to the door to our apartment. Emmet, Jasper, and I have been sharing this apartment for about a year.

"Who Christopher? No, he's not really my type." I said.

"Not Christopher." He said.

"Then who?" I asked.

"Edward." he said just as he opened the door, so I didn't get a chance to reply. Everyone was already at our apartment, so now all we had to do was decide on what to do.

"How was you class?" Emmet asked.

"Fine." I said while Jasper shot me sly wink. "Do you guys know what you want to do yet?" I asked.

Everyone started talking at once, so I used this as my chance to get something to drink. I wasn't really paying attention because when a hand came from behind me to get a soda; I let out a small scream.

"Sorry." said Edward.

"It's ok, just try and make some noise when you walk." I said.

"I'll work on that. So how was class?" he asked.

"Fine." I said once again. I was wondering why he would ask the same question Emmet asked again.

"So that wink Jasper gave you was for nothing?" he asked.

"Perceptive." I said.

"Ya, I pay attention to things." he said. "Are you going to explain the wink?" he asked after I was quiet for a little while.

"The wink was kind of an inside joke. You see Emmet is really protective of me, when it comes to guys." I said.

"but what does that have to do with your class?' he asked.

"I can't believe I'm telling you all this, even though I just met you." I mumbled to myself. "The dance instructor kind of hit on me, and me and Jasper are keeping that from Emmet." I said.

"Oh. Are you and this instructor dating?" he asked.

"No. I'm not dating any one." I said, and that seemed to make him smile, so it made me happy. "What about you? Are you dating anyone?" I asked.

"No." he said, and I let out the breathe that I was holding in.

"We should probably get back to the others." I said.

"Ya, we should." he said, even though he made no move to leave. Instead, he slowly started to lean forward. Our lips were about a centimeter apart, when we heard the door open. We jumped apart so fast that I hit my head on the cabinet.

"I'm sorry, I should have knocked." Alice said, as she ran out of the room.

I didn't say anything to him I just walked back into the living room.

"Bella we know what we want to do now." Emmet said happily.

"What?" I asked as I sat on the couch, on the other side of the room from Edward.

"Dinner and a movie." he said.

"Very creative." I teased. Emmet responded by sticking his tongue out at me. "How about me, you, and Jasper go together and Edward, Alice, and Rosalie go together." I said.

"Sounds good." said Rosalie.

We got in the car and headed to our favorite restaurant. It wasn't very far so we were there in about five minutes. I was in the back of the group, so when Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me in the alley by the restaurant no one noticed.

"You haven't looked at me once, since what happened in the kitchen." Edward said, while gently pushing me against the wall, trapping me from any way to escape.

"Nothing happened in the kitchen." I said.

"If nothing happened in the kitchen, then why won't you look me in the eye?" he asked.

"Edward don't." I said.

"Don't what? I'm not doing anything, except asking questions." he said. "Unless you're admitting that something did happen in the kitchen, then I'm doing something."

"What do you think happened in the kitchen?" I asked, as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I think that if Alice didn't come in when she did, we would have kissed." he said, while taking my chin in his hand forcing me to look at him.

"Edward this cant happen." I said trying to tear my eyes away from his.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well for one you're my student." I said.

"Technically, I'm Mrs. Santiago's student." he said.

"You know what I mean. Plus we just met this morning. Don't you think this is going a little fast?" I asked.

"Who cares if were going fast. All I know is that when I shook your hand I felt this spark, and thats a feeling I don't want to lose." he said.

"Edward…" I was going to reason more, but he cut me off with his lips. Kissing Edward was like no other feeling. When kissing him, I stopped thinking; I threw all my troubles out the window. The only thing on my mind was his lips, and how right they felt. We broke apart, and he leaned his forehead on mine.

"Now don't tell me you didn't feel something." he said.

"I'm not saying I didn't feel something, I'm just saying lets slow this down. Can't we start as friends first? I'm not ready to jump into a relationship. I need some time." I said.

"I'll give you time." he said, still not letting go of my waist.

"We should go." I said, as I wiggled out of his grip.

"Ya." was all he said. Until we sat at the table. When we got to the table, we got a few curious glances from our friends, but we just acted like everything was normal. We decided to do the movie another night because it was already getting late, and a few of us had classes tomorrow.

"Where did you and Edward disappear to?" Emmet asked once we got into the car.

"I left my phone in the car and he was helping me find it." I said.

"Sure." Emmet said, but I was too tired to argue with him, so I just let my eyes drift closed. The last thing I remember was Emmet placing me in my bed, before I knocked out.

* * *

**Tell me how it was, please.**


	3. Making New Friends

**Making New Friends**

"Beeeellllllaaaaa." Emmet screamed, effectively taking me out of my peaceful dream.

"What?" I screamed back.

"You're going to be late if you don't wake up right now." Emmet said poking his head through the door.

"Ugh fine." I said as I went to go take a shower. I took my time in the shower. Letting the warm water relax me. When I got out, I threw my hair in a ponytail, and put on jeans and a tank top. I was just about to walk out the door when I looked at the clock.

"Emmmmmeeeeetttt." I screamed. He had woken me up an hour earlier than I had to. "Emmet, what the hell I don't have to leave for another hour."

"Ya well I didn't really get to see you yesterday, so I sent Jasper to get food, so the there of us could talk." he said.

"Emmet you saw me all day yesterday, except for like an hour." I said as I sat down on his bed.

"I was there with you but we hardly talked. I mean at dinner you and Edward seemed to be in your own world and at class…."

"You were to busy checking out Rosalie." I finished for him.

"I wasn't checking her out, I merely glanced at her." He argued.

"Please Emmet you were staring at her so hard, you forgot how to talk for a little while." I said.

"She probably thinks I'm an idiot." he said sadly.

"No I don't think she does, because she was staring at you just as much." I said.

"Really?" he asked, looking like a little kid on Christmas.

"Ya." I said while I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well what about you and Edward?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows up suggestively.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said as I almost chocked on air.

"Bells, I'm not blind." he said.

"I got doughnuts." yelled Jasper as he walked through the door. "And Bella if it helps any I told him not to do it."

"Well you didn't exactly stop me." Emmet said.

"Either way I was on the losing end. If I helped you then Bella would be pissed at me, and if I didn't help you then you would make my life a living hell." Jasper grumbled as he handed me a doughnut.

"True." Emmet said.

"So what were you guys talking about before I got here?" Jasper questioned.

"Bella's boyfriend." teased Emmet.

"He's not my boyfriend." I argued.

"Honey it's inevitable, so just go with it." Jasper said.

"You guys suck." I grumbled.

"Speaking of inevitable things. How's the lovely Alice doing?" Emmet asked Jasper.

"I wouldn't know." Jasper said with a slight blush.

"Your blushing, I thought that was my job." I said with a laugh.

"Spill Jasper." Emmet said.

"Ok I may have run into her this morning." he said.

"You're leaving something out." I said.

"No I'm not." Jasper said.

"Jasper I can read you like the back of my hand." I said.

"She kissed me, then ask me on a date." he blurted out.

"Oh my god." I squealed, as I jumped on him to give him a hug. "This is great."

"Dude, I'm happy for you, but is this even allowed. I mean she is one of our students." Emmet said.

"Well I was looking through the handbook and it doesn't prohibit relationships between students and teachers/teachers assistants it just frowns upon it." Jasper said.

"You did your homework." said Emmet.

"I was just curious." sighed Jasper.

"So it looks like you and your Romeo can give it a go." Emmet said to me.

"No we can't." I said sadly.

"Why not? Is this because of Christopher?" asked Jasper.

"Christopher?" Emmet questioned but we just ignored him.

"No it's not because of him." I said slightly annoyed. What was with everyone thinking I liked him.

"Then why?" asked Jasper.

"Who's Christopher?" asked Emmet, but once again, we ignored him.

"I need to stay on Mrs. Santiago's good side because I need her recommendation, if I even want to think about competing in the competition later this year." I sighed.

"Bella she won't care. Trust me; we've been working with her for a while now. As long as it doesn't interrupt her class and we don't play favorites then she'll be fine with it." said Jasper.

"Can someone please tell me who Christopher is?" yelled Emmet.

"He's my dance instructor." I yelled back.

"Thank you, was that so hard, and about the whole dating situation Jasper right. She won't care." Emmet said.

"But if it makes you feel better I'll talk with her on Wednesday." said Jasper.

"Thanks." I said while I got up to go, this time I really did have to go. "I'll see you guys when I get home."

I made my way out to my truck, and headed towards my school. I had an English class and a composition class today. My classes fit in perfectly with my schedule. On Monday, Wednesday, and Friday I have dance classes, on Tuesday and Thursday I have my college classes, and on Saturday and Sunday, I work as a waitress in a bar.

I just pulled into a parking space when my phone started to ring. I didn't recognize the number, but I answered it anyways.

"Hello" I said while fumbling with my seatbelt.

"_Hey Bella, this is Rosalie, I got your number from Jasper._

"Oh, hey Rose how are you doing?"

_I'm good; I was actually calling to see if you wanted to hang out with me and Alice tonight."_

"Ya that sounds great. What time?"

_Umm when do your classes end?_

"I'm usually back home around three."

"_Ok how about we come pick you up at 3: 45, and we can go get dinner and then decide on what else we want to do from there."_

"Sounds like a plan."

_All right great, I will see you then._

"Bye"

I was actually excited for this. I had never really had that many girl friends. It was mostly just me, Emmet, and Jasper. I had tried to become friends with Emmet's and Jasper's past girlfriends, but that never really worked out because they always thought I was trying to steal them from them.

I barely paid attention in class; thoughts of everything that had happened in the last day kept distracting me. I had made two potential friends, and I have a guy waiting for me to be ready for him. When my last class ended, I practically skipped to my truck. I was really excited.

When I got home, I quickly got in the shower and got ready. I was just putting on my shoes when I heard the doorbell ring.

"Hey guys." I said as I opened the door to reveal Alice and Rosalie.

"Hi Bella, you look amazing." complimented Alice.

"Thanks." I said with a slight blush forming on my cheeks. I was never really good at accepting compliments.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Rosalie.

"Ya, just let me grab my bag." I said.

For dinner, we just drove around until we found a Mexican restaurant. I was really craving a taco, so I was happy.

"I'm glad we did this." I said as we sat down.

"Me too, I have a feeling were going to be good friends." said Alice.

"You'll soon learn that you don't go against Alice's feelings." teased Rosalie.

All through out dinner we joked around, and just talked about everything. I was extremely happy that Jasper and Alice were off to a good start, I just hoped Emmet didn't take to long to ask Rosalie out.

"Bella, were did you learn to dance, so well?" asked Alice as we were walking out of the restaurant.

"Well I've been dancing since I was a little kid, but I didn't really get serious about it until I was about 16, ever since then I've been dancing every chance I get. It's like my escape from reality." I said with a small smile.

"I can see that, you look so happy when you were dancing the cha-cha with Emmet." said Alice.

"Speaking of Emmet, were did Emmet and Jasper learn how to dance?" asked Rosalie.

"They learned because when we first started college, I didn't have enough time to go to classes, so I made Emmet and Jasper practice with me, and I guess it stuck." I said with a small laugh.

"You guys are really close huh?" asked Rosalie.

"Ya there my brothers." I said.

"That's kind of the same thing we have with Edward. He's our brother, and were his sisters that love to annoy him." Alice said with a smirk.

"What's going on with you and Edward?" Rosalie asked.

"Nothing, why?" I said.

"Bella we know something happened, I mean he's actually excited to go to dance class tomorrow. We practically had to drag him there, and now he can't wait to go." said Rosalie.

I felt like I could trust them, so I told them everything that happened, and everything I felt. It felt good to talk to some one that wasn't Emmet or Jasper.

"Bella, what are you waiting for?" asked Alice, It wasn't in a mean way but in a generally curious way.

"Ugh I don't, I haven't had the best history with men, and I don't know I guess I'm just scared. Plus there's the whole dance class issue. I love my job, and I don't want to do anything that would jeopardize it." I said.

"Is it against the rules to date a student?" asked Rosalie in a sad voice, I could tell that she was thinking about Emmet.

"No it's not, It's just frowned upon." I said.

"Oh." said Rosalie, I could hear the hope in her voice, I think she's as far gone as Emmet is.

"Bella, Edward knows how important your job is and he would never make you do anything that would take you job away." Alice said.

"I know, It's just that I think we should get to know each other a little more, I mean I met him yesterday. I just want to make sure this isn't just a temporary feeling." I said.

"It's not, but if you need to take time to realize that, then that's what you need to do, but just a warning I don't think Edwards going anywhere." said Rosalie.

"Thanks guys, we should do this again, maybe next time with the boys." I said as I got out of the car. I headed up to my apartment, and found Emmet and Jasper sitting on the couch cussing at the TV. I swear they are such little kids some times. They didn't say anything's, but Emmet paused the game, and Jasper got another controller and handed it to me. That's how we spent the rest of the night.

* * *

**What did you guys think? I would apreciate reviews. =)**


	4. Christopher

**Christopher**

I woke up with an extremely bad pain in my neck; I soon realized that it was because Emmet, Jasper, and I fell asleep on the couch playing that video game. I tried to untangle my self from them, but that proved to be impossible. Jasper had his legs thrown over mine, Emmet had his head on the lower half of Jasper's legs, and I had my head on Emmet's stomach. It wasn't the first time we fell asleep in front of the TV, so this was a reoccurring situation. Since Emmet and Jasper were a lot heavier then me; I was usually stuck in this position until one of them woke up. Luckily for me we all tended to wake up at the same time. Jasper woke up a couple of minutes after me, so once he got up I was able to get up as well. Not long after we got up Emmet got up and made his way to the kitchen. It was Emmet's turn to make breakfast, so he started it while me and Jasper got ready.

"Breakfast's ready." yelled Emmet just as I was putting my shoes on. When I got into the kitchen Emmet and Jasper were already digging into their pancakes. Pancakes were the only breakfast food Emmet knew how to make, so that's what we had every time Emmet made breakfast.

"Are you guys ready for today?" I asked.

"I guess, we actually have to work today." sighed Jasper.

"Ya, it's not going to be fun since were all sore, from sleeping on the damn floor." said Emmet.

"I guess we learned our lesson, no playing video games the night before we go to work." I said.

"We should probably head out, if we want to have enough time to set up." said Jasper.

We pilled up in Emmet's jeep, and made it to the studio in no time. It took me two years to get used to Emmet's driving, but I finally stopped praying every time I got into the car.

We had about thirty minutes until every one started to arrive so we turned on the lights to every where, and made sure there was nothing on the floor that could make some one trip. Although there was one girl that wouldn't mind if she tripped.

When we finished there was only about 5 minutes until it started and there was already people outside, so we just opened the doors a little early. When Alice, Rosalie, and Edward came through the door I wanted to go and say hi, but if we wanted to keep Mrs. Santiago happy we would have to keep a professional relationship with them while the class was gathered together.

Mrs. Santiago was running a little late, so we were on our own in teaching them the steps of the dance.

"Alright everyone listen up, Bella, and I are going to show you the dance again, but slowly this time, while Jasper breaks down the steps for you. Then your going to pair up and practice, while we go around the room and see how your doing." said Emmet.

Before we started the dance I looked around the room and spotted Christopher in the back of the group, standing right next to Edward. I'm glad they haven't met, or that could have been a little problematic.

This time the dance took a long time, because we had to go at snails pace to give Jasper enough time to break down every move. Plus we would have to freeze every time some one had a question. When we finished we had everyone choose a partner. Much to my dismay Edward was partnered with the strawberry blonde haired bitch, wow I really need to learn her name cause that's getting tiring to say. Alice and Rosalie were paired with fairly good looking guys, and from the expressions on Emmet and Jasper's faces I could tell that they didn't like it just as much as I didn't. When I looked round the room once again I noticed Christopher still standing in the same spot, so I went to see why he was here.

"Hey what are you doing here?" I asked as he pulled me into a hug. I noticed he held onto me a little longer than necessary.

"I came to take a dance class, but it seems that everyone is paired off, so I guess you'll have to be my partner." Christopher said as he let me go. I was fully aware of the five pairs of eyes currently staring at me and him.

"Have you ever danced ballroom before?" I asked.

"A little." he said with a slight smirk.

"Well I guess were about to find out." I said as I saw Jasper head over to the stereo. We tried to put on popular songs that had similar beats to the dance so it was more fun.

I was about to explain what steps to do, but he didn't need me to, he did the steps perfectly.

"A little?" I asked after he brought me from a dip, the whole thing only lasted about 15 seconds, but from that little amount of time you could easily tell he was experienced in this dance.

"A little, a lot. What's the difference?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Well then I guess you don't need me to teach you." I said as I started to untangle myself from him.

"Dance with me." he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Dance with me." he said once again.

"We don't have a dance planned out." I stated.

"So, do you plan out your dances for hip-hop?" he asked.

"No. I just let it come to me, I guess." I said.

"Well that's what you have to do in this type too. You're a great dancer, but you'd be an amazing dancer if you let the music and the dance take you completely." he said.

I watched as he went over to Jasper and asked if he could start the song again. I looked at my friends and say a variety of expressions on their faces. Jasper's face seemed to be asking me if it was ok to start the song again, so I gave him a little nod. Emmet's face seemed apprehensive about me dancing with Christopher. Alice and Rosalie's faces just seemed surprised and a little curious about what was going on. Edward's face seemed slightly angry, and that anger grew when Christopher came back and wrapped his arms around me.

"Just go with it." he whispered into my ear, while he spun me into a starting position.

**(Dance on Profile.)**

"That was so much fun." I said, as I heard applause from the students. I was trying to catch my breathe, while I tried to get up from the horizontal position I was in, but before I could move Christopher kissed me. It was hard and rough, the complete opposite of Edward's kiss. It wasn't that he was a bad kisser; it was just that he wasn't Edward.

"Chris, I'm sorry." I said as he pulled away. He seemed to understand what I meant by that, and placed me on the ground.

"Don't worry about it, and thanks for the dance." he said as he made his way out the door.

I looked around once again and found that everyone was starting at me. When I locked eyes with Edward I could tell that he was a lot more than angry. He just turned his head and paid attention to his partner.

"Bella, may I speak to you for a moment?" asked Mrs. Santiago.

"Umm… Sure." I said as I shot Emmet and Jasper a nervous glance.

I walked into her office and saw that Christopher in there as well. I sat down next to him and waited for her to continue.

"I saw the dance that just occurred, and I must say that I'm impressed." Mrs. Santiago said. "Bella I'm sure you're aware of the competition at the end of the year?"

"Yes I am." I said.

"Well it's my job to find a dancer to fill a spot in the competition, and I'm choosing you." she said.

I let out an embarrassing high pitched squeal; I blushed so hard once I realized what I did.

"I know you'll be great, the only piece of advice I think I need to give you is that you have this young man be your partner. The chemistry you two had was magical." she said.

"I'd be happy to be her partner, if that's what she wishes." said Christopher.

"Ya that'd be great." I said.

"Well that's all I needed you for, so I suggest you get back to your class Bella." Mrs. Santiago said.

"Thanks for doing this." I said, once we got out of her office.

"No problem, and sorry for the kiss, I understand if you only want to be friends." he said. "I'll see you later, in class."

I walked back into the dance room, and was quickly dragged aside by Jasper.

"Ok everyone just practice among yourselves for a minute." Emmet said.

"What happened?" Emmet questioned once he got over to where we were sitting.

"She picked me for the spot in the competition." I said.

"Congratulations." Emmet yelled as he twirled me in a circle. Once Emmet put me down, I was pulled into a hug by Jasper.

"I'm so proud of you." said Jasper.

"Do you know who you're going to pick for your partner yet?" asked Emmet.

"Umm… actually I already have a partner." I said.

"Who?" asked Jasper.

"Christopher." I mumbled softly.

"You're kidding right?" asked Jasper.

"Bella, what is going on with you and him? First you're kissing him and now he's your dance partner. What's the deal?" asked Emmet.

"First he kissed me, and second he's my dance partner because Mrs. Santiago recommended it. She said that we had good chemistry together. There isn't anything romantic going on between us, and now he knows that I only want to be friends with him." I said.

"Oh." was all Emmet said in reply.

"Well umm… just a warning Edward looks really pissed." Jasper said.

We finished up the class, and let everyone out 5 minutes early. Alice and Rosalie came over to us, but Edward just walked straight towards the door. I ran to catch up with him.

"Edward." I said, while putting my hand on his arm to stop him.

"Save it Bella." was all he said, while he took my hand off his arm. He got in his car and drove off.

"Don't worry Bella we'll talk to him." said Rosalie from behind me.

"I…." I started to say.

"Bella, it's ok, Emmet and Jasper already explained it to us. We'll try to get Edward to understand as well." said Alice as the got into there cars as well.

"You ok Bells?" asked Emmet.

"Ya I'm fine, Can you pick me up after class?" I asked.

"Sure, no problem." Emmet said. I gave him and Jasper and hug and headed towards my class.

* * *

**How was it? Good or Bad?**


	5. Maybe It Wasn't Meant To Be

**Maybe It Wasn't Meant To Be**

Dance class flew by, I think I was mainly because I was too busy thinking about Edward. I don't see why he was mad, I mean it's not like we were dating. Even though I know I really didn't do anything wrong; I still fill immensely guilty. I was vaguely aware of Christopher asking if I was ok, but I don't think he believed me when I said I was fine.

When I got out I walked to the parking lot, and instead of Emmet or Jasper there was Rosalie.

"What are you doing here?" I asked after I gave her a hug.

"I was at your apartment, when Emmet was going to get you, so I volunteered to do it." she said. "Is that ok?"

"Ya that's fine." I said as I got into the car.

"Good, because I need to talk to you." she said.

"About what?" I asked.

"We really tried, but he wouldn't listen." she said, and I immediately knew that she was talking about Edward.

"Oh." I said.

"I'm sorry, but when we got to his apartment, all he said was that he was going out." she said with a sad smile.

"Do you think he would be home by now?" I asked.

"Maybe, I'm not sure." she said.

"Can we check, I really want to get this cleared up." I said.

"Alright let's go. I really hope you two work out." she said.

"I hope you and Emmet work out too." I said.

"There's nothing going on with me and Emmet." she said sadly.

"Not yet." was all I said

When we got to Edward's apartment, Rosalie told me the number and said that she was going to wait in the car. I went up to his door and knocked, I thought I heard something from inside, but it was a while before he opened the door.

"Edward, can we talk?" I asked once he opened the door fully revealing him in nothing but a pair of gym shorts.

"What are you doing here Bella?" he asked.

"I wanted to explain." I said.

"Umm…Now's not really a good time." he said with a slightly nervous edge.

"Wh…."

"Baby who's at the door?" said the strawberry blonde from class, in nothing but a towel. I guess I now know why now's not a good time.

"Tanya, can you give me a minute?" he asked not taking his eyes off me.

"Sure, just don't take to long." she said, a little irritated.

"Bella, it's not what it looks like." he said.

"No, it's exactly what it looks like, but that's ok. I'll see you in class." I said in the calmest voice I could make, but in reality, my heart was breaking. I don't know how I could feel so strongly about someone that I just met.

I was waiting for the elevator, trying to keep my tears in, when I heard my name being called.

"Bella, don't go, Ill get Tanya to leave, and then we can talk." he said while he put his hand on my waist.

"Edward go back to Tanya; Rosalie's waiting for me downstairs." I said while I backed into the elevator. Once the doors closed, I let the tears fall. I normally didn't like people to see me cry, but right now I couldn't bring myself to care.

"Bella, what happened?" Rosalie asked once see saw my tear stained face.

"He has Tanya." I said.

"What?" she asked, clearly confused.

"He has Tanya, why would he want me?" I said.

"Bella please tell me what happened." she begged.

I told her exactly what happened from the time he opened the door, up until I got into the car.

"He slept with Tanya." Rosalie said.

"Yep." I said.

"Ugh, I'm going to kill him." she said.

"Rose, don't do anything, it's not like he did anything wrong. I mean we aren't together, it's not like he cheated on me." I said.

"I'm going to kill him, for screwing up his chances with you." she said.

"Rose, please don't say or do anything." I said.

"Bella…." she started to say, but I quickly stopped her.

"Rose promise me. You can tell Alice, but that's it. Please." I said.

"All right Bella. Are you going to be ok?" she asked as she pulled up to my apartment.

"Ya, why wouldn't I be." I said, and got out of the car before she could reply.

Emmet and Jasper weren't home, so I just went to bed. I tried so hard to stop the tears but they kept on falling. I fell asleep quickly, and woke up around the normal time I had to. I was supposed to go to class today, but it was Jasper's birthday and we always skipped classes on each other's birthdays. The one thing I couldn't get out of was rehearsal with Christopher. We really need to get started; so I'm going to go to rehearsal, get ready there, and then meet Emmet and Jasper up at the restaurant.

Jaspers parents don't come down for his birthday, so they usually just have Jasper invite a group of people and they pay for dinner at a nice restaurant.

"Hey Bella, your finally up." said Emmet.

"I'm up at the same time I wake up everyday." I said.

"Ya, but today is Jasper's birthday your supposed to wake up earlier." said Emmet.

"Shut up Emmet, it's not your birthday so you don't get to make up the rules." I said.

"Your mean in the mornings." said Emmet.

"Ya and you're an idiot in the mornings." I said back.

"Enough you two, it's my birthday and I say no arguing." Jasper said.

"Sorry Jasper." We both said at the same time.

"How about we open presents now." I suggested.

"I told you guys not to get me anything." Jasper said.

"Funny, I tell you that every year, and yet you still buy me something." I argued back.

"Ok, you got me there." Jasper said.

Emmet gave Jasper his gift first, and it was some sort of racing game. Although I think, the game was more for him than it was for Jasper.

"Bells, I love it thanks." Jasper said after he opened mine. I had gotten him a new dress shirt.

"Your welcome. I figured you would need a new nice shirt, when you and Alice finally get around to that date of yours." I said.

"So were are we going this year?" Emmet asked Jasper.

"Same place, but this year I invited Rose, Alice, and Edward." Jasper said. Shitt, this could get awkward. I didn't really want to sit at a table with Edward knowing he was with Tanya.

"Hey Jasper do you mind if I bring someone else, as well?" I asked.

"Ya, who?" he asked.

"Well I figured since Chris is going to be my partner, I thought that maybe you guys should get to know each other better, so I was going to invite him." I said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive." I said.

"Alright if that's what you want, I'll tell the others." he said.

We spent the rest of the morning and early afternoon playing that game Emmet bought. It was surprisingly fun, but I had to stop because I had to go to practice with Chris.

"Alright guys, I'm going to head out. I'll see you guys at the restaurant, and Emmet remember wear something nice. I'm trusting you to dress yourself, don't make me regret it." I said.

"I am perfectly capable of dressing myself, thank you very much." Emmet whined.

"Ya since what happened last time, I'm not taking that risk." I said.

"One time get over it." I heard Emmet yell as I closed the door.

I got to the studio fairly fast, and I noticed that Christopher's car was already there. I went to the dance room and saw him setting up the stereo.

"Hey Chris." I said as I put my bag down.

"Hey, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm great; I actually have a favor to ask though." I said.

"Sure, what is it?" he asked.

"Well it's Jasper's birthday and were going out to dinner and I kind of need some one to go with me, and I was wondering if you would?" I said.

"Ya, no problem, What time is it?" he asked.

"It's at seven." I said.

"Alright, I'll definitely be there." he said.

We practiced for about two hours, but we didn't really get that much practicing done. We were to busy messing around to get any work done. Chris was a really funny guy and I hoped that we would be close friends.

"Do you need a ride any where?" Chris asked.

"No I'm fine. I don't have enough time to go home, so I'm just going to get ready here, then head over to the restaurant." I said.

"Bella, Why don't you just get ready at my place, it's only five minutes away." he said.

"Are you sure?" I asked, I really didn't want to impose.

"Ya, I'm sure. Come on you can follow me in your car, and we can ride together to the restaurant." he said.

"Thanks." I said.

I followed Chris in my car, and he was telling the truth when he said his place was only five minutes away. He lived in a really nice place, and his apartment was really clean, considering he was a guy who lived alone.

"The bathrooms right through there." he told me, while he pointed down the hall.

"Thanks again." I said.

"Will you stop thanking me, and go get ready." he said.

I made my way to the bathroom and put my dress on. It was a present from Emmet and Jasper for my last birthday. It was a dark blue halter dress that went to about my knees. Now I wasn't much of a dress person, but I fell in love with this dress the minute I opened the box. I put on a little bit of make-up and clipped up half of my hair.

"Wow, Bella you look beautiful." Chris said after I walked out of the bathroom.

"Thanks, you look pretty good yourself." I said.

"Were matching." he said.

I started to laugh when I noticed that his shirt was the same color blue as my dress was.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Ya." I said.

We went in his car because I had a hard time driving in heels. When we got to the restaurant, I noticed that everyone's cars were already there. We made our way into the restaurant and I froze. There in front of me was Edward with Tanya. If I thought sitting with Edward would be awkward, then sitting with Edward and Tanya would be really awkward.

* * *

**Did you guys like it?**


	6. Jealousy

**_Previously:_** _We made our way into the restaurant and I froze. There in front of me was Edward with Tanya. If I thought sitting with Edward would be awkward, then sitting with Edward and Tanya would be really awkward._

* * *

**Jealousy **

I guess Chris noticed my discomfort because he pulled me out of the restaurant before anyone noticed we were there.

"Bella, are you ok? You're as white as a ghost." Chris said.

"Ya I'm fine." I said, my voice a little shaky.

"Liar." he said.

"Chris really it's nothing." I said.

"Is it that guy in there?" He asked.

"What guy?" I asked trying to play dumb.

"The one you were staring at. The one with the blonde." he said.

"Maybe." I said.

"Is he your boyfriend." he asked.

"No. He's definitely not _my _boyfriend." I said.

"I see what's going on here." he said.

"What do you see?" I asked.

"You like him, and you're jealous that he's with her." he said.

"I'm not jealous." I said stubbornly.

"Yes you are, but you don't have a reason to be, you're a lot pretty than her." he said.

"Now who's the liar?" I said.

"I'm right, and you'll see that sooner or later. As for right now, why don't we have a little fun with this." he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Let's fight fire with fire." he said, with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"And how exactly do we do that?" I asked.

"Since you're jealous, why not make him jealous?" he said.

"Ok let's say I go along with this. What's this master plan of your?" I asked.

"It's quiet simple actually." he said as he put his arm around my shoulders. "We just act like a couple, and see if we get a reaction from him."

"Alright, Things can't get any worse." I said, as we made our way into the restaurant once again.

"Bella your late." said Emmet, but he quickly shut up when he saw Chris's arm around me. Everyone's expressions mirrored Emmett's, except for Edward who was glaring at Chris's arm.

"Sorry guys, it took a little longer to get ready." I said.

"It's fine Bella. Do you mind if I talk to you for a minute." Jasper said. "Why don't you guys go to the table and we'll meet you there."

"Happy Birthday Jazzy." I said.

"That's not going to work. What is going on? Yesterday you liked Edward and he liked you, now you're here with Chris and he's here with Tanya. Did I miss something?" he asked.

"Edward and Tanya got together yesterday, as for Chris he's just a friend that I brought to dinner." I said.

"I don't like when you keep things from me." he said.

"I keep very few things from you, and this isn't one of them. I'm telling you the truth, were just friends. As for Edward, he's with Tanya, it's not going to work with us." I said.

"You two are confusing." Jasper said.

"I know. Let's go celebrate your birthday." I said.

We made our way to the table and I noticed that Edward and Tanya were sitting directly across from me and Christopher. When I sat down, I saw Alice and Rosalie shoot me a look that said I was going to have to explain everything later. Chris scooted his chair closer and I noticed Edward's eyes darken when he put his arm on the back of my chair.

"So Bella, Chris how's the dance going." Rosalie asked.

"It's great so far. Were trying to decide if we should do lifts or not." Chris said.

"Ya, I'm a little apprehensive about doing lifts." I said.

"Why lifts are the best part of dancing." said Emmet.

"Emmet there the best part of the dance for the guy, but not for the girl. The girl has to be thrown in the air, hoping to god the guy is going to catch her." I said.

"Bella, if we do lifts, I promise you that you wont hit that floor." he said while taking my hands.

"Alright, I guess we can give them a try." I said.

"Chris, If you drop her, we'll hurt you so bad that you wont dance another day of your life." threatened Emmet.

"Emmet." I said in a warning tone.

"No it's fine, Bella, if it was another guy I would be just as protective of you as he is." Chris said.

"So how was everyone's day?" Alice asked, effectively changing the subject.

About half way through the dinner I got a text from Alice saying to go to the bathroom.

"I'll be right back Chris.' I said.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Bathroom." I said.

"Ohhh Bella, I'll go with." Alice said.

"Ya, I'll go too." said Rosalie.

The three of us walked to the bathroom, and retouched our make up while we waited for the bathroom to empty out.

"Ok, when did you and Chris get together?" asked Rosalie.

"Were not together. He just came with me to this dinner, because I thought it would be awkward with Edward." I said.

"Can someone tell me why Edward is here with the skank?" asked Alice.

"You didn't tell her?" I asked Rose.

"No, I thought that it was your business." Rose said.

"What is going on?" Alice asked.

"Do you want to tell her or should I?" asked Rose.

"Can you?" I said.

"Ya, Alice when Edward left his apartment yesterday I guess he met up with Tanya, and they slept together." Rosalie said.

"How do you know they slept together?" asked Alice.

"When I went to his apartment to explain what happened in class with Chris he opened the door I saw Tanya in a towel." I said trying to sound indifferent.

"He's a fucken dumbass, all he talks about is you and then something happens that he doesn't like, so he goes out and screws a random girl." Alice yelled.

"Alice calm down." I said.

"I am calm." she yelled again.

"Guys we should probably get back to the table." said Rosalie.

"You guys go ahead. I need to get some air." I said.

"Ok." Alice said as they made their way back to the table. I noticed that their was a door leading outside, so I took it. It was beautiful out here. There were a couple of tables but they were empty because they were too cold. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't realize anyone else was out here, until I bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry." I said when I looked up, only I was met with the sight of Edward.

"Bella." he said.

"Edward, where's your date?" I asked.

"Where's yours?" he snapped back. It was silent for a while so I decided to go back inside.

"When did you and Christopher start going out?" Edward asked in a hostile tone.

"What?" I asked.

"I should have known you two were going out, but you want to know what's been bugging me since yesterday's class. Why didn't you just say you weren't interested or that you were taken, instead of making me think that I actually had a chance with you?" he asked.

"Edward what the hell are you talking about me and Chris are just friends." I said.

"Sure." he said.

"Don't. I've never lied to you; you have no right to think that I'm lying now. When I say me and Chris are just friends I mean it, unlike you and Tanya." I sneered back.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"It means that at least I didn't sleep with Chris." I said.

"You started all this when you and Chris were making out on the dance floor. Do you know how that made me feel, God I was so happy to get to see you, then I have to watch that." he said.

"He kissed me, and I told him that I only wanted to be friends, because I had this stupid idea that something was between us." I said while I turned to go back inside.

Before I got two steps, Edward grabbed my wrist and backed me up against the fence, while he pressed his body into mine.

"What are you talking about?' he asked.

"Edward let me go." I said.

"No, tell me what your talking about." he said.

"I think I made myself pretty clear." I yelled.

"You didn't want Chris to kiss you." he said.

"No, and you would have known that if you talked to me, or anyone of our friends." I said.

"If you aren't dating Chris, why is he here?" he asked.

"Because I didn't want to have to sit at a table with you alone, after what happened yesterday." I said. I saw Edward start to lean forward, but I quickly turned my head so his lips met my cheek.

"Tanya." I said.

"What about her?" he asked as he kissed my neck.

"Edward stop, you're here with Tanya not me." I said.

"There's nothing going on between me and Tanya." he said, while he continued to kiss my neck.

"Obviously there is something going on considering she was at your apartment last night in a towel, and here now." I said.

"Bella, Tanya is nothing more than a mistake. I was angry and sad that I lost you before I even had you. So when I bumped into Tanya I wasn't thinking. I only brought her here because Jasper told us that you were bringing Chris and I don't know I guess I didn't want to have to watch you two all night." He said.

"Edward this doesn't feel right, with our dates in the next room." I said, Edward's eyes darkened when I said the word date.

"I can fix that. Stay here." he said, and was back in the restaurant before I could say something.

"Bella are you ok?" Chris asked a couple of minutes after Edward left.

"Ya." I said.

"Are you sure? I saw Edward run out of here, so I wanted to make sure you were ok." he said.

"That's sweet." I said as a cold breeze blew by us, making me shiver.

"Here." he said as he draped his jacket over my shoulders. He started to rub my arms to get me to warm up.

"So I'm guessing things with you and Edward are going better." he said.

"Yes they are." Edward said in a cold tone, while he watched Chris's hands on my arms.

"I guess I'll see you later." Chris said as he gave me a quick hug.

"Here your jacket." I said while I took it off my shoulders.

"Keep it, you might need it." he said.

"Thank you for your concern, but she wont be needing it." Edward said while he tossed the jacket back to Chris a little harder than necessary.

Once Chris was gone, Edward shrugged out of his jacket and placed it on my shoulders.

"If you thought I needed a jacket, then why didn't you let me keep Chris's?" I asked.

"Because it wasn't mine." he said as he pinned me against the fence once again.

"Where's Tanya?" I asked.

"Probably on her way home." he said.

"What?" I asked.

"I told her that I could only be friends with her, and she got angry and left." he said.

"So there's no more Tanya?" I asked.

"Nope and there's no more Chris?" he asked.

"Well technically there never was a Chris." I said with a smirk.

"Bella?" he said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Shut up." he said while he pressed his lips to mine. The kiss started off gently but it's pace started to quicken the longer we kissed. Not long after we started, my hands ended up in his hair, while he held one of my legs hitched around his waist. I don't know how long we kissed for, but we didn't stop until we absolutely had to because of lack of oxygen.

"Bella, will you be my girlfriend?' he asked when our breathing slowed down.

"You're skipping the whole dating period?" I asked.

"I can't stand another second were I don't know if your mine or not." he said.

"I'm yours." I whispered.

"So is that a yes?" he asked.

"Yes it's a yes you idiot." I said.

"It's not very nice to call your boyfriend an idiot." he said.

"Hmmm. Boyfriend I like the sound of that." I said with a smile. I gave him a soft kiss on his lips when we heard a high-pitched scream from the doorway.

"Oh my god, I knew you guys would end up together." Alice said with a huge smile on her face.

"Alice did you need something?" Edward asked.

"What… Oh ya I came to tell you guys that were leaving." she said.

"Come on lets go." I said as I grabbed his hand.

I stopped when I looked at the table. Emmet and Rosalie were practically going at it in their seats.

"Ummm Alice what happened here?" I asked.

"Let's just say that Emmet finally snapped. We'll talk about it tomorrow." she said.

"Bella you ready to go?" Chris asked.

"Ya I'm ready whe…." I started to say but Edward pulled me towards the entrance.

"Edward what are you doing?" I asked.

"You're not going home with him." he said.

"Edward I have to, my clothes and car are at his apartment." I said.

"Why are your clothes at his place?" he asked, getting a little angry.

"I got ready there. Relax, remember what I told you. I'm yours, no one else's." I said.

"Fine." he said sulkily.

"Bye Edward, I'll see you tomorrow." I said while I gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Bye Baby." he said, as I walked out the door with Chris.

* * *

**How was it? I really like this story, but i dont know if you guys are liking it. So review please, and tell me what you think. =)**


	7. Love

**Love**

"That was a crazy night." Chris said after we got into the car.

"Tell me about it; Oh I'm sorry for ditching you tonight." I said.

"Don't worry about it I had fun." he said.

"Good, I want everyone to get along." I said.

"I don't think that's possible, your new boyfriend doesn't seem to like me so much." he said.

"He'll come around." I said.

"Sure Sure, keep telling yourself that." he said.

I gave him a hug and got in my truck. While I was driving, I couldn't keep a huge smile off my face. I walked into the apartment and saw Emmet and Jasper on the couch, this time with out the video game.

"Who wants to start?" I asked as I sat down in between them.

"I think I love her." said Jasper, almost in a whisper.

"What?" I asked.

"I think I love her." Jasper said once again, this time with a little more confidence.

"You just met her Jasper." Emmet said.

"I know, but I think I fell in love with her the first time I saw her. She's perfect." he said

"I know what you mean." I said in a soft voice.

"Your turn Bells. What happened between you and Edward?" Jasper asked.

"He's my boyfriend now." I said with a smile.

"What happened to Tanya?" asked Emmet.

"That was just a big misunderstanding." I said.

"Good I never liked her." Jasper said with a laugh.

"Emmet it's your turn now." I said.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about. I have nothing to say." Emmet said with a goofy grin on his face.

"Emmet stop being a smart ass. You and Rosalie were practically going at it on the table. How did that happen?" I asked.

"It happened because of a little incident." he said while he looked down.

"What kind of incident?" I asked.

"An incident that I handled very maturely." he said.

I was about to ask him about the incident but I couldn't because Jasper starting laughing so hard that he was having trouble breathing.

"Jasper you ok?" I asked when he calmed down.

"Ya, I'm sorry, but that was too funny. Emmet you were anything but mature." He said.

"What did he do Jasper?" I asked.

"Ok, let me start at the beginning. It all started a little after the girls got back from the bathroom. Our old waitress's sift was ending, so she came to introduce our new waiter, Tyler. Well Tyler took a liking to Rose, and flirted with her every time he came to the table, and this idiot here didn't like it, so when Tyler would turn his back, Emmet would throw rolls at him. It continued like that for a while, until Tyler came and told us that it was his break and if we needed anything to ask one of the other waiters. When he finished telling us that, he grabbed Rose's hand and asked her if she wanted to go back to his car with him."

"It didn't happen like that." Emmet whined.

"Shut up Emmet." I said. "Please continue Jasper."

"Well ya he asked her to go to the car, and Emmet here snapped. He grabbed Rose and kissed her right on the mouth. They continued to kiss until Tyler left. Once he left, Emmet pulled back, asked her to be his girlfriend, she said yes, and they started kissing once again. Only they didn't stop this time." said Jasper.

"Wow, tonight really was a crazy night." I said with a laugh.

"So it's me and Rose, Bella and Edward, and Jasper and Alice." said Emmet.

"This is going to work." I said as I made my way to my bedroom. I fell asleep that night with Edward on my mind.

I was awoken by the doorbell, and I knew that Emmet and Jasper wouldn't get it so I reluctantly got up. I opened the door and saw Rosalie, Alice, and Edward all completely dressed and fully awake.

"I hate you guys." I said as I made my way to the couch.

"Nice pajamas, Bella." said Alice. I blushed when I realized what I was wearing. My pajamas consisted of a short pair of shorts, and a tank top that was a little to small, so it showed my stomach.

"Shut up." I said while I buried my face in the pillow. I felt myself being lifted up and placed back down. Only this time I was placed on Edward's lap.

"Hi." I said as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Hello," he said as he kissed my forehead.

"What are you guys doing here so early." I asked.

"I thought we could ride over there together." Alice said.

"Sounds good, but that doesn't explain why you're here so early." I said.

"I couldn't sleep." Alice said.

"Ya and when Alice cant sleep, she doesn't let anyone sleep." said Rosalie.

"Ok if I have to be up, so do they." I said as I started to get off Edward's lap, but I didn't get very far because his arms tightened around my waist.

"I'll be right back." I said while giving him a peck on the lips.

I ran into Jasper's room and started to jump on the bed until he woke up. He gets annoyed easily so it doesn't take long for him to wake up.

"Bella will you please stop fucken jumping on the bed." Jasper yelled while he grabbed my waist and forced me to lay down.

"Jasper I need your help." I said.

"With what?" he asked while he used me as a pillow.

"With waking Emmet up." I said, while I tried to lift up his head.

"Why do you need to wake him up?" he asked.

"Please Jasper it's really important." I said.

"Ugh fine lets go." he said as he got out of the bed.

"How are we going to do this?" I asked when we got into Emmet's room.

"Like this." Jasper said as he grabbed the edge of the mattress and flipped it over.

"Man, what the fuck was that for." Emmet yelled while he untangled himself from the blankets.

"Bella needs something." Jasper said.

"What do you need?" Emmet asked.

"Ummmm…. Food." Is said.

"Food." Jasper repeated.

"Yeah food." I said.

"I thought you said it was important." Jasper whined.

"It is important. I could die from hunger. Are you saying that me dying isn't important?" I asked.

"I didn't mean it like that." Jasper said.

"Let's stop arguing and get this girl some food." Emmet said as threw me over his shoulder.

"Emmmmeeeeeetttttttt put me down." I screamed.

"I wouldn't want you to faint because of your lack of food." Emmet laughed.

"I forgot to tell you that Rose is here." I said. Emmet stopped walking, turned around, and dropped me right before he ran to where Rosalie was sitting.

"Wow Emmet, I'm definitely feeling the love." I teased as I picked myself up off the floor.

"Jasper get out here. Alice is here as well." I yelled.

Jasper came running out of his room jumped over me and sat next to Alice. These guys were so far gone it was cute. I walked over to the couch and sat next to Edward, but I'm guessing he didn't like that because once I sat down he pulled me back to were I was sitting on his lap.

"You know Bella, you could have told us that they were here." Emmet said.

"Ya I could have, but where's the fun in that." I said while I ducked from the pillow that he threw at me.

"Ok you three go get ready, and we'll make breakfast." Alice said.

"Does she always get her way?" I whispered to Edward.

"Yes, it's best not to argue with her." he whispered back. I ran back to my room and threw on a pair of jeans and a tank top. Then I went into Jasper's room and grabbed his black hoodie. I always found it funny how I could get ready faster than Emmet and Jasper.

"French toast." I exclaimed loudly when I got into the kitchen.

"I'm guessing someone likes French toast." said Rosalie.

"Ya I love it but Jasper and Emmet don't let me have it becau….. Because I make a mess when I make it." I said. The truth was that they didn't let me have it because it makes me extremely hyper, but what they don't know wont hurt them.

I was on my second piece when I heard them walking down the hallway. I tried to finish it as fast as I could but unfortunately, I wasn't fast enough.

"Nnnnnnnoooooooooo." yelled Emmet as he jumped towards me. Emmet dragged me into the living room while Jasper finished the rest of my French toast.

"Is there a reason why you took Bella's French toast?" asked Alice.

"She's not allowed to have it." answered Jasper.

"Why?" asked Edward.

"Let's just say that Bella has low sugar tolerance." Emmet said.

"You guys suck." I pouted.

"It's for your own good." Emmet said.

"Ok now that that's over with. We should be heading out." Rose said.

We all went in Emmet's jeep because it was the only car that could fit us all.

"Hey Bells what's the plan today. Are you going to your dance class or are you practicing with Chris?" Emmet asked. I noticed how Edward's arm tightened around my waist whenever someone mentioned Chris.

"I actually dropped my class and Chris is having someone sub for him, so we'll be practicing after this class, after my college classes, and before I go to work on Saturday and Sunday. Can you pick me up after?" I asked.

"Why don't we just go to practice with you, it'd be fun and we can give you guys some input." Emmet said.

"Sure if you want to." I said.

"Hey Bells, just don't overdo yourself." Jasper said from the seat in front of me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Your not leaving a lot of time for resting, plus during that time your probably going to be doing your homework. Just promise me that you'll take it easy and be careful. I couldn't handle if something happened to you." Jasper said.

"I'll be careful." I said as we pulled into the parking lot of the dance studio.

Class went by pretty fast, it was mostly us watching the student practice the dance and telling them if they were doing anything wrong. We were cleaning things up when Chris came in.

"Hey Bella, you ready to get started?" he asked.

"Ya, do you mind if they stay?" I asked.

"No, not at all." he said.

I went over to the stereo and turned on a random song. Chris and I spent about two hours doing different dances trying to figure out which one was the best for us. Practice went by way faster with everyone there; they made it extremely funny with their commentary.

* * *

**Tell me what you think?**


	8. Making Up For Lost Time

**Making Up For Lost Time**

It's been a week since the day our friends watched us practiced. Things between me and Edward were amazing. However, things with me and Chris were not so amazing.

"1...2....3....1" Chris counted.

"Ughh." I exclaimed after I got caught in Chris's leg.

"Relax. We'll get it. " Chris said.

"I know, this dance is just pissing me off. "I said. We chose the waltz for our slow dance, and we were showing great difficulty with it.

"Don't let it get to you. If you are frustrated, it will only be harder to get down. "Chris reasoned.

"Are you ever frustrated?" I asked.

"What?" He asked.

"You never get frustrated over a dance. You're always calm. Don't you just want to scream sometimes?" I asked.

"Umm, not really." he replied

"Ok, your weird." I said.

We spent the last 4 hours practicing, and by the end of it, we still sucked. So by the time I got home is was very frustrated and I needed something to calm me down. When I got to the door I noticed two post-it notes stuck to the outside of the door. One was from Jasper saying that he was staying the night at Alice's, and the other was from Emmet saying that he was spending the night at Rosalie's. I opened the door and picked up the phone. I was counting the number of rings while I waited for the voice I longed to hear.

_"Hello." _

"Hey Edward, its Bella." I said.

_"Hey beautiful, what's up?" _

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to come over? Emmet and Jasper are staying at Rose and Alice's, so I'm here alone. "I said.

_"I'll be there in fifteen minutes." _was all he said before he hung up the phone.

I decided to take a quick shower. Because I didn't want Edward to have to be near me after I practiced for four hours. I was getting a couple of sodas when the doorbell rang; I felt a little ridiculous running to the door, but I did it nonetheless. When I got the door open, I jumped on him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.

"Is this the welcome you give all your visitors?" Edward questioned with a chuckle. I just ignored him and pressed my lips to his for a quick peck.

"I missed you." Edward said as he placed me on the couch.

"I missed you too." I said.

"I never see you anymore." Edward said.

"I know and I'm sorry about that, it's just that me and Chris need to get this dance down and were using every free moment to practice." I said as I cuddled up to his side.

"You spend more time with Chris, then you do with your boyfriend." he said.

"I know, and I promise things will change. Just not at this moment. This competition is important to me, but not as important to me as you are, and if it's messing with our relationship then we'll change something." I said.

"It's not messing with our relationship." He said while he cupped my chin and brought my face towards his. The kiss was short and sweet.

"It feels like I haven't kissed you in so long." Edward said.

"Well were just going to have to change that." I said as I got up to straddle his lap. This kiss was rougher, but in a way, I think I liked it better like that. I licked his bottom lip and he quickly opened his mouth for me. When our tongues met, he pulled me tightly against him. Our chest were pressed together and I was pulled farther down on his lap, so I felt just how happy he was to be kissing me.

I tangled my hands in his hair, while he started to suck on my neck roughly.

"Edwa…ard." I tried to say but it came out more like a moan. "You're going to leave a mark."

"I know, that's the plan." he said against my neck. I gasped when he pulled off my shirt so fast that I didn't even have time to think about it.

"You're so beautiful." He said as his eyes raked over my newly exposed skin. I didn't respond to that, I just kissed him again, while my hands started to undo the buttons on his shirt. When I got his shirt completely off I rubbed my hands over every part of his chest, earning a throaty moan from him. I went to undo the button of his jeans, but he stilled my hand with his.

"Bella, we don't have to do this if your not ready." he said a little breathless from our kissing.

"I want to." I said.

"This isn't going to happen on a couch." he said while he stood up with me still wrapped around him. He quickly walked to my room and kicked the door shut. He placed me on the bed and moved to were he was hovering over me. I kissed down his neck and started on the button of his jeans once again. I pulled down his boxers down with his jeans. When I looked him over, I gasped when I saw his size. He was huge. He used my gasp as a chance to stick his tongue in my mouth, while he started to work on my jeans. He pulled off my underwear with my jeans just as I had done to him. His hand massaged the inside of my thigh, while his other hand worked on getting my bra off.

When he got it off his mouth attached to my nipple, while he slip a finger into my wet folds. I practically screamed when he added a second finger in me. He was switching between both of my breast, while he added a third finger. I almost came there, but it wasn't until he bit my nipple that I did come.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked, once I came down from the high of my orgasm.

"Absolutely." I said. He reached over and grabbed his jeans from the end of the bed, and pulled out a condom. I help him put it on, and waited for him to settle in between my legs. I moaned loudly when I felt his tip at my entrance.

"Bella, I love you." Edward said before he thrusted his entire length into me. We both moaned at the feeling. We kept a slow pace in the beginning.

"Edward please." I begged when I really needed my release.

"What do you want, Baby?" he asked.

"I want you to fuck me," I said.

"My pleasure." he said, as he started to thrust into me faster and a lot harder. It didn't take long for my walls to tighten around him. His release came after about two more thrusts. He pulled out of me, and disposed of the condom in the trashcan by my bed. I snuggled onto his chest when he laid back down.

"I love you too." I whispered to him.

"What? I couldn't hear you." he said with a giant grin on his face so I knew that he heard me.

"I said that I love you." I said while I moved to were I could look into his eyes.

"I cant even explain how happy I am to her you say that." He said.

I fell asleep in Edward's arms, and it was the happiest I have been in a long time. I woke up a little later that usual, and it took me a little while to realize that last night wasn't a dream. Edward looked so peaceful that I didn't want to wake him, but we had to get up because we had to get ready for class.

"Edward." I said while I poked his chest.

"Edward." I said a little louder, when the first time I didn't get a response. I was laying there trying to figure out a way to get Edward up when I was pulled closer to him, were I was draped across his chest.

"Morning, Love." he said.

"You were awake the whole time, weren't you?" I asked.

"Maybe." he said with a smirk.

"You suck." I said as I tried to get up but Edwards's arms wouldn't let me move an inch.

"Where do you think your going?" he asked.

"We have to get up." I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because we have class, and then after class I have practice with Chris." I said.

"Don't you think your practicing just a little too much?" he said.

"What?" I asked.

"It's just that you're doing a lot and I don't want you to over-wok yourself." he said.

"Edward I feel completely fine. I'm not going to overwork myself." I said, while I gave him a quick kiss and then went to get into the shower. Before I got to the bathroom, I felt Edward's arms around my waist.

"What are you doing?" I asked when I got into the bathroom with me.

"Well I thought we would help the environment by conserving water." he said

"You think showering together is going to help the environment?" I asked.

"Maybe even save it." he said with a completely serious face.

"You're full of shitt." I said as I grabbed his arm and dragged him into the shower.

* * *

**This was my first time doing lemons, so I'm sorry if it sucked. Review and tell me what you think? =)**


	9. Panic

**Panic**

Because of Edward's crazy driving, we made it to the studio in no time.

"One of these days you're going to get pulled over." I said as we walked through the doors of the studio.

"They'd have to catch me first." he said with a smirk.

"What is it with you and Emmet thinking you can out run the cops?" I asked.

"If you think I drive fast then you obviously haven't been in the car with Alice driving." he said.

"I highly doubt that Alice is worse than you." I said.

"Well we'll just have to show you sometime." he said, as we stopped outside the doors of the dance studio. "I guess we have to stop acting like a couple now." he said with a gloomy expression.

"Unfortunately yes." I gave him a quick kiss and went through the doors.

"Hey Emmet, How was your night?" I asked.

"It sucked." he said.

"What? Why? I thought you were with Rose last night." I asked.

"I was." he said.

"Then what's the problem?" I asked.

"The problem is that she's crazy." he exclaimed.

"Ok, what happened Emmet?" I asked.

"All I said was that guys were better at working on cars and she started to yell like crazy." he exclaimed.

"And why exactly are guys better at it?" I asked more than a little annoyed with my bestfriend.

"Not you, too." Emmet said as he banged his head on the counter repeatedly.

"EMMET." Jasper yelled as he walked toward us. "This is all your fault."

"What's my fault?" Emmet asked.

"Last night your girlfriend called my girlfriend to complain about how big of an idiot you are. All I did was laugh at the conversation and Alice turned on me saying that I was just as bad as you." Jasper said.

"So you think guys are better, too?" I asked.

"No not better, just better at certain things." Jasper tried to reason.

"You guys are assholes." I said before I went to go get changed.

When I got out of the locker room, I saw Emmet and Jasper trying to get Edward to answer their questions.

"My bestfriends were girls for the last four years. I know better than to answer that question." Edward said.

"You two should learn something from him." I hissed at them as I passed them.

"We should get started." Emmet said. I just shrugged in response.

"Don't tell me you're not talking to me too." Emmet whined. Once again, I just shrugged in response.

"Fine." Emmet muttered under his breathe. "Ok, everyone were changing up dances today, but if you feel like you still don't have the cha-cha down, then you can come talk to one of us and we'll see if we can help. Now were starting the Foxtrot. The basic rhythm for the Foxtrot is slow-slow-quick-quick. Jasper and Bella will give a demonstration of it.

**(Dance on Profile)**

Half way through the dance a started to feel dizzy. Dizziness isn't uncommon in this dance but I've never experienced it to this extent. We finished the dance with Jaspers arm around me. I faintly heard Emmet addressing the class before everything went black.

**Jasper's Point of View**

Stupid, Stupid, Stupid Emmet. That was all that was going through my head while I danced. I noticed Bella was a little off, but I put that thought aside. I was to busy trying to figure out a way to make it up to Alice. We finished our dance and got our normal applause.

"Bella." I whispered when I realized that she hadn't moved since we finished the dance. I was going to call her louder, but before I got the chance she collapsed.

"Emmet." I yelled after I caught Bella from hitting the floor.

"What did you do?" he yelled when he got next to us.

"I didn't do anything." I yelled back.

"Ok, everyone talk amongst yourselves and someone go and get Mrs. Santiago, tell her to meet us in the locker room." Emmet told the class. I caught a quick glimpse of Rosalie, Alice, and Edward's panicked faces, before I scooped Bella up in my arms and took her to the locker room.

"What do we do?" I asked Emmet once I set her down.

"I don't know, slap her." he said.

"Are you an idiot? We can't slap her." I exclaimed.

"Well at least I'm giving suggestions your just sitting there." he yelled back.

"I'm the one who caught her before she hit the floor." I said.

"Oooo big deal." Emmet said sarcastically.

"Boys enough." Mrs. Santiago scolded from the doorway. "Arguing isn't helping any, now step aside so I can see her."

Emmet and I hung our heads like little kids who were scolded by their moms. We impatiently waited for Mrs. Santiago to say something. I hated when something was wrong with Bella. I was her 'brother' I'm supposed to protect her, and it kills me when there's nothing I can do to protect her.

"There's nothing wrong with her, she's just fainted. She should be waking up any minute now." Mrs. Santiago said.

"How can you be sure she's ok?" Emmet questioned.

"Emmet, darling, I've owned this dance studio for 20 years. Do you really think that Bella is the first girl to faint here?" She said as she made her way to the door. "I'll dismiss your class for you. Take care of Bella, and we'll continue this class on Wednesday."

"I told you she would be ok." Emmet muttered.

"You never said she would be ok. You were panicking just as much as I was." I argued.

"I was not panicking." Emmet said stubbornly.

"Is she still breathing." I exclaimed in a fake panicked voice.

"What? She's not breathing. Quick do CPR on her." Emmet said as tried to give her CPR.

"Ya, you're completely calm." I teased.

"That was fucked up." Emmet said.

"That's what you get for lying." I said.

"I wasn't lying." he argued.

"Liar." I said.

"Ass." he replied.

"Guys will you stop arguing." Bella said. We both fell silent when we heard her. Once I got over the initial shock, I gathered her up in a giant hug. We were quickly joined by Emmet. I didn't really know how worried I was until, I felt the relief of hearing her talk.

**Bella's Point of View**

"Liar." I faintly heard Jasper say.

"Ass." I heard Emmet's reply a little more clearly.

"Guys will you stop arguing." I said once I fully came to my senses. I was quickly pulled into a hug by Jasper and Emmet. We sat there for about a minute, just wrapped up in each others arms.

"As much as I love our hugs, I really need to get up. My leg went numb." I said.

"Sorry Bella, you just had us worried." Emmet said.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Jasper asked.

"I'm fine." I said as we made our way back into the dance studio.

"Oh and don't think we wont be talking about this when we get home. You're going to stop working so hard." Emmet said.

I was going to reply, but I couldn't because as soon as I got out of the locker room I was attacked by Alice.

"Oh god Bella, are you ok? You had me so scared." Alice said as she hugged me tightly.

"I'm fi…Ouch." I said because Alice pinched me. "What was that for?"

"That's for scaring me half to death." Alice said.

I was quickly embraced by Edwards's arms once Alice released me.

"Bella don't do that again. You nearly gave me a heart attack." Edward said as he placed soft kisses all over my face.

"So who wants to come over and help me and Jasper figure out a way where Bella's working less?" Emmet asked. The whole group seemed pretty excited about finally getting to tell me what to do. They were telling me to pace myself for weeks and now they finally have their proof that I was over-working myself.

"You guys are getting way too much enjoyment out of this." I commented as we made our way to our cars.

* * *

**It's a little shorter, but what did you think? Did you like the changing of points of view, or should I continue it all in Bella's?**


	10. Getting Back To Normal

**Getting Back To Normal**

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Emmet asked for the millionth time.

"Emmet, how many time do I have to tell you that I feel fine." I said, ever since the incident the other day, Emmet and Jasper have gone crazy strict on what I am and am not allowed to do. Yesterday they went as far as carrying me to my class. I was so embarrasses, I don't think I stopped blushing for the rest of the day.

"We are just looking out for you." Jasper reasoned.

"I know and I love you for it, but you're taking it just a little too far." I said.

"Just don't faint today." Emmet said, as we walked through the doors of the studio.

"I'll try my best." I said sarcastically. "Where are we starting off today?"

"Were going to start were we left off, we'll break down the steps and have them practice it. " Emmet said.

Most of the couples got the basics of the dance, and others just had a little trouble with the footwork. I thought it was going to be an easy day, until I heard one couple arguing.

"Is there a problem here?" I asked when I got near them.

"Yes this idiot is doing the dance wrong." A red head, whose name I just couldn't remember said.

"Well you're both beginners you'll just have to be patient with each other." I said, as I turned to go back to the front of the class room. I only got half way before I heard them arguing once again. "Ok listen, your partners, and unless you can get someone to trade with you, you're stuck with each other. So suck it up and deal with it." I scolded.

So here, I am dancing with the red head's partner because the arguing was disturbing the class. So I got the guy, while Jasper dances with the girl. Emmet was the lucky one; he gets to watch the class.

"So maybe we could go out sometime." he said.

"No." I replied, now usually I was a little more polite with these things, but this was the fifth time he asked, so I was out of patience.

"Are you busy or something?" he asked.

"Yes I'm busy, plus I don't think my boyfriend would like it to much if I went out with you." I said.

"Where's this boyfriend of yours?" he asked. "Maybe you could get him to disappear."

"I don't think so, he's also standing right there." I said pointing at Emmet. I couldn't point at Edward and Emmet was the closet one, so I chose him.

"Oh." was all he said. He was probably factoring in how easily Emmet could kick his ass.

"Alright everyone, where going to stop here. We'll meet up again on Friday." Emmet said to the class.

"You ok Jasper, you look pale. " I asked.

"It was like she had an extra pair of hands." Jasper said while he shook his head trying to get the image our of his head.

"What was with those two, mine spent the whole time asking me out. "I said.

"Who was asking you out?" Edward asked from behind me.

"The guy I was dancing with, but don't worry I handled it." I said.

"How exactly did you handle it?" Edward asked, while his arm snakes around my waist drawing me into his chest.

"I told him I was dating Emmet." I said.

"Is that why he looked like he was going to cry when I asked him how the dance was." Emmet said.

"I think today was a productive day. Bella didn't faint and Emmet scared a guy half to death." Rosalie joked.

"So what do you guys want to do tonight?" I asked.

"Why don't we just hang out?" Alice suggested.

"Sounds good. Who's place?" Jasper asked, while he slung her over his back, to were he was giving her a piggy-back ride. They were just so cute together.

"Ours, it's closer." Emmet said, finally coming up from the lip-lock him and Rosalie were in. It made me happy to see how perfectly things were working out. "We'll race you there."

"Baby I wouldn't want you to lose in front of all your friends." Rosalie said.

"Thanks for the concern, but I'm not going to lose." he said with a cocky smirk.

"We'll see." Rose said in the same cocky tone.

"Emmet, I swear, if you kill us, I'm haunting your ass." I threatened, as I got into the car.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch Bells." Emmet said.

Jasper called Alice so we could get started at the exact same time. They counted to three and they were off. It was actually kind of fun, it was especially funny when Emmet got the red light and Rosalie just barely made it. I think he cussed straight through that light, without stopping for a breathe. We pulled into the parking garage and were met with a very smug looking Rosalie.

"What were you saying about not losing?" Rosalie asked innocently.

"Nothing." Emmet grumbled.

Emmet bad mood evaporated quickly after Rose whispered something into his ear. Something I probably didn't want to know. We walked up to our apartment, and found Edward and Alice already inside.

"Umm… guys how did you get in here?" I asked.

"I told her not to do it." Edward said.

"Snitch." she hissed in his direction.

"Alice what did you do?" I asked.

"You guys were taking too long, so I might have picked you lock." she said in a tone that made it seem like it was an everyday thing. Of course, it was Alice; it very well may be an everyday thing.

"Alice that is only something you would think of." I said with a chuckle, while I seated myself on Edward's lap. His arms immediately moved to wrap around me.

"I missed you." he whispered into my ear.

"I was with you all day." I said.

"You were in the same place as me, but I couldn't do this." he said as he pulled me in for a kiss, I was about to deepen it, when I heard Emmet's annoying voice.

"Ok, raise your hand if you don't want to watch Edward and Bella make out all night." Emmet asked, and when I looked up I saw all of our friends with both of their arms raised above their heads.

"Fine." I said sulkily. My sulkily mood soon disappeared, it's impossible to stay sad around my group of friends. In a matter of minutes the have you cracking up at something hey did or something they said. I didn't think things could get much better, to me this is the perfect picture of happiness.

* * *

**Tell me your thoughts, please. =)**


	11. It can't be

I was having a pretty amazing dream about Edward when I felt this violent churning in my stomach. I quickly got out of bed and ran to the bathroom. I don't know how long I stayed in there, it wasn't until Emmet peeked his head in the door that I decided to get up.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Ya, I'm fine." I said in reply.

"Are you sure Bella, you just fainted a couple of days ago. Are you sure the two things aren't related?" he asked, concern showing in his big brown eyes.

"Emmet I'm fine, it's probably just the flu or something like that." I said.

"I don't care what it is, your staying home today. Jasper and I can handle the class for a day." he said.

"Is there any point in arguing?" I asked.

"Nope, so get your cute little butt back in bed and stay there until you feel better." he said.

I sullenly got up and made my way to my room, but stopped when I noticed that Emmet was following me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm making sure you get into bed." he said.

"Oh my god, don't you think you're taking this a little too far. I don't need you and Jasper to take care of me." I said.

"Bella, if we don't take care of you. Then who is?" he asked.

"I can take care of myself." I said.

"But Bella you don't have to. I know that when you were growing up you were the adult, and now its time for you to be a kid. To have someone look out for you." he said with a gentle smile.

"I guess it's going to take some time to get used to." I said.

"I knew you'd see it my way. Now rest up." he said as he made his way out of my room. I made sure I heard the front door shut, until I got up out of bed and tried to find something to do. I tried to read, watch TV, clean, homework, etc. but nothing seemed to catch my interest.

I threw down the third book I was trying to read. I looked around the apartment, but I couldn't for the life of me figure out something to do. I was walking past the counter top, when I froze.

No.

I stared at the calendar hanging from the wall for what seemed like forever. I tried counting the day back in my head, hoping I marked the wrong date. No such luck, I was late, about a week and a half late. I tried to calm myself by thinking that maybe its just stress related. I mean I have been under a lot of stress with classes, and the completion. I had to know and I had to find out now.

I grabbed my keys off the table and ran down to my truck. I hurried towards the store a couple of blocks down. I went in search for the aisle I needed. I didn't want to ask for help, so I mindlessly walked down each aisle until I found the one I wanted. I grabbed a hand full of pregnancy tests not even looking to see which ones I got. I ran towards the register and handed the girl behind the counter the tests. She gave me a knowing glance before he rung up my items. Once I got the back I booked it to my truck. I was practically shaking when I got into the apartment. I threw my stuff down, except for the bag with the tests and made my way into the bathroom.

I followed the instructions exactly how the were printed. I there was left to do was wait. I paced around the living room waiting for the time I set to go off. I was trying hard to think about what would happen if I was pregnant, but I couldn't help my self. I knew it was Edward's, and I was terrified of his reaction. Would he stay, would he leave. Oh god what am I going to tell him

The timer I set went off and I ran to the bathroom. I picked up the first test and dropped it from the level of shock I felt. I picked up the second and third test and looked at them. They said the same thing as the first one. I was pregnant.

I sat in the bathroom staring at the tests until I heard Emmet and Jasper unlocking the front door. I quickly hid the tests in the bottom f the bathroom trash can and ran to the couch. I tried to look as calm as possible, but I was pretty sure I was failing terribly at that. I had a feeling that my face was deathly pale, but I hoped they would write that off as a symptom of whatever sickness they thought I had.

"Hey Bells. We got Chinese food." Jasper yelled as he walked into the apartment.

"Great."

"What'd you do today?" asked Emmet as we all sat on the couch eating our food.

"Nothing of importance." I replied. I was going to tell them, but I couldn't. I was having trouble admitting it to myself, an I couldn't even think about admitting it to them.


	12. Facing Reality

**Facing Reality**

I woke up the next day feeling a little better, ok maybe not better but at least I wasn't throwing up. Emmet and Jasper were too tired to really talk, so the only thing they asked me was if I was really ready to go back to work. When we got to the studio I was dreading seeing Edward, I just couldn't tell him yet, but I knew if he was around me a lot then he would notice I was hiding something.

I was still trying to figure out a plan when we pulled into the parking lot, I was so caught up in my thoughts, that I didn't notice the others come up to us, until Edward's arms wrapped around me.

"Hey are you feeling better?" Edward asked.

"Ya." I said worming out of his grasp. He gave me a confused look, and I just mumbled something about going to get ready. I faintly heard them asking Emmet and Jasper if something was wrong but I just kept walking forward.

When Emmet and Jasper came into the locker room they gave me a suspicious look, but they didn't say anything. I stayed in the locker room until I absolutely had to come out.

We were still having them practice the foxtrot, so all I had to do was walk around the room, observing them. I did notice the looks I was getting from my friends, especially Edward, but I just ignored them.

"Bella." I heard Chris call my name.

"Hey what are you doing here?" I asked, as he gathered me up in a hug. Surprisingly, I was actually happy to see Chris; I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

"I came to see if you were up for practicing, we missed a couple of days and I don't want us to fall behind." he said.

"Ya, we can do it now. All have to do I ask Emmet and Jasper if it's ok, but im pretty sure they won't mind." I said.

"Ok go ask." he said.

"Hey Emmet." I said when I got to where he was standing with Edward and Rosalie. "Do you mind if I go practice with Chris?"

"Sure." he said while he gave me that same suspicious look.

"Bella." Edward said as he grabbed my arm.

"I have to go." I said as I ran to were Chris was.

"Ready." he asked.

"Ya." I looked at Edward while we were walking through the door and it broke my heart to see his sad face.

After about an hour of a practice, that was going nowhere. We decided to take a break.

"Bella, is everything ok, you seem a little out of it?" Chris asked.

I didn't get a chance to answer because I just burst into tears. I felt Chris wrap his arms around me, but I just kept crying. When I calmed down, we just sat in the same position for awhile.

"What's wrong, maybe I can help." he said.

"You can't help." I said.

"Try me." he said.

"I'm pregnant." I said "And I don't know if I can do this."

"Prrr..egnant." he stuttered out.

"Ya." I said.

"Edward's?" he asked.

"Ya." I said.

"Does he know?" he asked.

"No." I said.

"Does anyone know?" he asked.

"You." I said.

* * *

It's been a week since the day I told Chris. Things were pretty much the same between me and Edward. I was getting better at being normal around my friends, but I couldn't bring myself to tell Edward, and that was distancing us.

I was hanging out with Emmet today, only he wouldn't tell me where we were going. He kept telling me that it was a surprise. I didn't figure it out, until we pulled up to the hospital.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"Bells, you've been throwing up for a week. Its time you went to the doctors." he said, as he went to get out of the car.

"No." I yelled.

"There's no point in arguing, I will drag you in there if I have to." he said.

I reluctantly got out of the car and followed him to the waiting room. We were waiting to be called when Emmet started talking.

"Well since there's nothing to do while we wait, why don't you explain to me what the hell you are doing to Edward?" Emmet asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying to play dumb.

"For some reason you're avoiding him, and its breaking him. Bella you don't have to see the look in his eyes when you pull a way from him. What are you doing?" he asked.

Luckily, for me the nurse called my name before I had to answer that question. I was trying to figure out what to tell Emmet, when the doctor came in.

"Hello, Miss Swan, I'm doctor Cullen." The doctor said.

"Cullen." I choked out.

"Yes." he said.

"Do you happen to know an Edward and Alice Cullen?" I asked.

"Yes, those are my children. Do you know them?" he asked.

"Ya… There friends." I said.

"Well that's a nice surprise. Now can you tell me what you've been feeling?" he asked.

"I already know what's wrong with me." I said.

"Oh, and what is that?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant." I said shyly.

"If you're pregnant, can I ask why you're in this part of the hospital, you should be in the OB/GYN section." he said.

"My brother doesn't know, so he took me to this section." I said.

"Oh I see, well you should really make an appointment there. I can pull a few strings and get you an appointment now." he said.

"I don't know." I said.

"It's best for the baby, if you go sooner than later." he said.

"Alright." I said.

"Ok, go here, and ill call ahead to tell them that you'll be on your way." he said as he handed me a paper.

"Thank you." I said as I went back to were Emmet was waiting.

"So what's the verdict?" he asked.

"I don't know, we have to go to a different part of the hospital." I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't know he just told me to go there." I said as I got into the elevator.

When we got out the elevator, I walked straight up to the desk and said my name.

"Ohh yes, Dr. Cullen called about you, come this way." the receptionist said.

"I'll be right out." I told Emmet.

"Ohh your husband can go with you." she said.

"He's n…" I started to say.

"Ok." Emmet said.

"Emmet, what are you doing?" I asked as we followed the nurse.

"I don't want to wait in the waiting room this is much more exciting." he said as he looked around. "Bella why are we in the baby place."

"It's just a monthly appointment." I lied.

"Ok."

"Right in here." the nurse said.

"You're waiting outside this room." I told Emmet as I closed the door.

The appointment went pretty fast, they even gave me an ultrasound picture.

"You can come on in now, dad." the nurse said to someone.

"What?" I froze when I heard Emmett's voice.

"You can go in now. Her and the baby are doing fine." the nurse said, before she made her way down the hall.

Emmet walked in still a little shocked and closed the door. He came and sat next to me on the bed and just stared at the floor.

"A baby." he said after a couple minutes of silence.

"Ya, a baby." I said.

"How long have you known?" he asked.

"About a week." I said.

"Does Edward know?" he asked.

"No." I said while a couple of tears fell.

"It is his right?" he asked.

"Of course it's his." I said while the tears started to fall more heavily.

"It's ok Bella, were going to figure something out. Everything will be ok." Emmet said while he gathered me up in his arms.

We were silent on the way to our apartment. I think Emmet was slowly going into shock.

"Are you going to tell Jasper?" Emmet asked as we stood outside our door.

"I probably should." I said, as he opened the door.

I saw Jasper sitting on the coach staring at something in his hands.

"Jasper are you ok?" Emmet asked.

Jasper turned at the sound of Emmet's voice, when he turned to look at us I saw what was in his hands. It was the pregnancy test box that I had hid in the bathroom.

"Yup, you definitely have to tell him." Emmet said as he went to go and get a beer.

"You're pregnant?" Jasper asked.

"Ya, I am."

* * *

**Review please.**


End file.
